The invention relates to a high-pressure cleaning apparatus comprising an electric motor arranged in a housing, a high-pressure pump arranged in a housing, at least one piston entering a pump chamber in a sealed manner, and a swash plate carried by the motor shaft of the electric motor, with the piston or pistons of the high-pressure pump resting in a resilient manner against the swash plate, the transition from the motor shaft via the swash plate to the piston or pistons being electrically interrupted by an electrically insulating material interposed therebetween.
For safety reasons, it is necessary to electrically insulate the pump and the pump housing relative to the electric motor and the housing of the electric motor. In a known high-pressure cleaning apparatus in which the pistons of the high-pressure pump are driven by an eccentric drive, this is accomplished, inter alia, by the motor shaft of the electric motor carrying an eccentric being provided with a plastic covering (DE 88 01 028-U1). However, there is no hint to be found in this publication as to how this object could be accomplished specifically in a high-pressure cleaning apparatus with a swash plate drive.
It is also known, in such an axial piston pump, to design the swash plate as a molded part made of plastic material so that an electrical insulation is thereby achievable in the strand consisting of motor shaft/swash plate/piston (DE-U 9 320 361).
The object of the invention is to so design a generic high-pressure cleaning apparatus, i.e., a high-pressure cleaning apparatus with a swash plate drive, that a more complete electrical separation of the pump part and the motor part is possible.